The present invention is directed to a cap sleeve which is composed of an envelope body having an opening at one end and an actually known sealing member arranged in the open end. The sealing member is composed of a joint ring with a cable introduction opening and a ring-shaped sealing system arranged on an exterior circumference of the sealing member.
German OS 24 27 677 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,911, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference, disclose a cable sleeve which has an envelope formed of a slotted cable sleeve that is provided with sealing members at both ends. In case of an unslotted socket pipe or either a cup-shaped or cap-shaped envelopes which are closed on one end and have an opposite open end, such a sealing member cannot be utilized directly because, in case of this method, the sealing forces are effected only in a radial direction.
It is, however, desirable that such sealing members can be utilized in optimally universal fashion so that, with them, also unslotted cable pipes or cap sleeves can also be equipped with such a sealing member.